Battle of Maximus Prime
"''I lost one of my best friends that day. I'll never forget," - ''Jonathan to Jax The Battle of Maximus Prime was one of the final and most gritty battles of the Roman Wars. The battle spanned across the planets surface and the Sun Crusher. The Surface Battle Attacking the Imperial Palace On the planets surface, several battalions were spread across the area to attack various key points of the Imperial bases. Bruce, Kortez, Tim, Andres, and Beta Squad and Alpha squad were the ones to Assault the Imperial Palace in the Imperial city, where Roman was located. Taking him out and the palace would disorganize the Empire and lead to their demise. The three large squads were attacked by At-ST walkers and a few Dark Troopers from Ignis Edge. The Delta Squad members and Beta Squad decided to sneak through the catacombs of the city to reach the palace while Alpha Squad distracted the Empire. Both squads were attacked by Bounty Hunters who saw them sneak through but were ultimately defeated. When they reached the palace undetected, Alpha Squad was taken out and assumed they killed the others as well. The two squads were able to blow the palace up but Roman escaped in a TIE fighter. When he escaped, Roman ordered the Sun Crusher to fire on the planet and the rebels were barely able to escape. The Assault on the Tower The rest of Delta Squad and hundreds of soldiers were stationed on the main battle field where they were tasked with infiltrate the Shield/Communication tower to disable the planetary shields. The battalions were halted when AT-AT walkers were deployed but fortunately, the rebels were able to access all the uplinks to jam and delay the AT-AT walker's attacks and having the best pilots destroy them. When they reached the tower, Vett and Ian were the only ones to make it inside and climb the elevator shaft to the top. Vett was wounded by Ade and couldn't accompany Ian. Ian was able to disable the shields after Vao's sacrifice but was also killed after Ade stopped him from escaping and the Sun Crusher fired on them, Killing Ian and Ade. Vett, Jonathan, Jax, Louise, Mandalore, and Rose were able to escape the surface before the explosion reached them along with other rebel soldiers. The Space Battle Once the Sun Crushers shields were disabled, the capital ships sent in U-Wing transports out to land inside of the Sun Crushers hangars to destroy the last pylons that were guarding the reactor core. Previous to this however, the rebels were losing tragically and lost many capital ships to the Sun Crushers defenses and Star Destroyers. Once the rebels infiltrated the Sun Crusher, the tide of the battle was turned to the rebels favor as the Empire's attention was fixed on the rebel soldiers. Tim and Andres were dropped off inside of the Sun Crusher by the Vertibird to take out Roman in the command towers. Soldiers led by the brave Kyler, were able to destroy the two pylons, but lost several men and women to the station advanced security droids and Elite Troops. When the pylons were destroyed, The Vertibird along with Grey Squadron attacked the reactor core and destroyed it, killing the station. Kyler and his troops made it out just before it blew along with Tim and Andres who killed Roman and his master. Outcome The battle was won by the rebellion and an era of freedom was beginning. The rebels celebrated with the citizens of Maximus Prime and mourned the dead over the scorched land of the main battlefield, although the only the place to be completely destroyed was the spot the Sun Crusher fired on and the fallen city. The planet would soon become a scavenging world similar to Jakku, where people would scavenge for valuable parts from the Sun Crushers debris and treasures from the depths of the Imperial City. The planet would be like this for years and would no be touched by the New Republic ever again.